No te amo
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: No te amo, pero sí quiero protegerte. No te amo, pero quiero hacerte feliz. No te amo, pero quiero que dejes el miedo y te atrevas nuevamente a vivir y que esta vez lo hagas conmigo. No te amo, juro que no lo hago. Esta historia participa en el intercambio de San Valentin: "Sweet, sweet Valentine's Day" de la página Dramione Shipper.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter no me pertenece._ _Esta historia participa en el intercambio de San Valentin: "Sweet, sweet Valentine's Day" de la página Dramione Shipper._

\\.../

Llegué a casa esa tarde con una decisión tomada: Ronald y yo ya no podíamos estar juntos, no después de hacernos tanto daño físico y emocional. Ya estaba cansada de las palizas y los insultos, de los hechizos de ocultamiento y las sonrisas hipócritas. Estoy segura de que también él esta cansado de los rechazos cada noche para tener sexo y los rasguños adrede que dejo en su piel las pocas veces que le permito tocarme.

No estoy enamorada de nadie más, como sé que pensará, simplemente estoy agotada. Peleé una maldita guerra y ayudé a mi mejor amigo a ganarla para vivir una vida plena y feliz, cosa que no he hecho en los últimos diez años.

Cuando la batalla llegó a su fin y Harry se declaró vencedor de esta, Ron y yo aclaramos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro y comenzamos lo que creíamos sería una vida al lado del amor de nuestra vida. Y así fue al principio. Éramos como dos adolescentes que comenzaban a experimentar lo que era el amor. Hasta que quisimos intentar tener hijos y el medimago nos informó que Ronald era estéril. Fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para su familia, pues la infertilidad no es algo común en los magos, menos en una familia sangre pura como la Weasley. Entonces Ron en vez de aceptar su situación me culpó, y dijo que no era estéril, sino que simplemente su puro semen no podía fertilizar en el vientre de una simple hija de muggles como yo. ¡Que estupidez! Mas que ofenderme o herirme, me causo gracia ver que Ronald seguía siendo el mismo niño que antes de vivir la guerra. Me abrió los ojos y pude ver que la muerte de su hermano a manos de mortífagos o el suicidio de su hermana meses después de su ruptura con Harry no habían hecho mella en él.

Por algunos meses me quedé en casa de Harry y Pansy, dejándole espacio a Ronald para que sanara y recapacitara; pero eso no pasó. Dos meses y medio después de irme de casa, Ron se presentó en casa de nuestro amigo y me exigió que regresara con él. Desde ese dia, cada noche me obligaba a tener relaciones con él para intentar tener hijos. Y cada mes que fallaba, y me llegaba la menstruación, me golpeaba como si no hubiera mañana, descargando en mí todas sus frustraciones.

 **…**

 _"_ _Finalmente tomo coraje y se fue. Ella iba cargada de frustraciones y heridas, de impotencia y temor, pero con una pizca de libertad guardada en el zapato."_

 ** _…_**

Llevaba alrededor de 8 meses viviendo en una casita en el campo de España muggle, sin usar magia, trabajando en una cafetería como mesera y estudiando una carrera en Educación en la universidad. Ese había sido el precio a pagar por haberme ido de casa, por haber escapado de la mano maltratante de mi marido. Harry me ayudó con el proceso de divorcio, realizando todo vía lechuza. Ronald se puso como una fiera cuando llegó a la que era nuestra casa y vio que no había nada mío en el lugar, solo una nota que decía: " _Podría seguir contigo, pero entonces nunca sabría nuevamente lo que es la felicidad. Adiós"._ Sé que me buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero Harry hizo un buen trabajo escondiéndome aquí, en un lugar que Ronald Weasley ni imaginaria. Además, falsas pistas lo llevaron hasta América, donde supuestamente me encontraba yo.

Hoy es 14 de febrero y me encuentro sentada en el pequeño jardín que tiene mi casa. Esta repleto de flores de diferentes tipos y tiene una fuente en la esquina derecha, justo al final. Pude haberla puesto en el centro, como es la costumbre, pero en el centro esta mi trono, el lugar en el que me siento a pensar cada vez que los recuerdos pueden conmigo. Y hoy es un día de esos. Salí temprano de la universidad y en el trabajo me dieron libre, diciendo que soy joven y debo buscar alguien con quien disfrutar este día. Si supieran que haberme mandado a trabajar hoy era lo que necesitaba. Así podría evitar pensar, recordar. Suspiro. Lo único que me queda es quedarme aquí sentada viendo el atardecer y esperar a que pase alguna estrella fugaz que me permita pedir un deseo.

Sin que me lo esperara, el timbre de la casa suena y me alarmo. ¿Quién puede estar tocando a mi puerta? Nadie conoce mi ubicación, solo Harry y Pansy y posiblemente ellos están celebrando como se debe este día. ¿Y si es Ronald? ¿Y si finalmente me ha encontrado? Trato de respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme. Confío en Harry y sé que Ronald nunca podrá llegar hasta aquí. El timbre vuelve a sonar y regreso a la realidad. ¿Debería abrir?

Me pongo de pie, inhalo fuertemente y con paso decidido cruzo la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal. El timbre suena una tercera y cuarta vez. Quien sea que este al otro lado sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero abrir. Decido mirar por la por el ojo de la puerta y respiro con alivio cuando veo dos cabelleras pelinegras al otro lado. Son solo Harry y Pansy. Disfrazo mi rostro con mi mejor sonrisa ensayada y abro la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abre por completo ellos guardan silencio, como si no quisieran que me enterara de lo que sea que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Algo va mal? – pregunto. Pansy me dedica una hermosa sonrisa antes de responderme.

\- Claro que no, cariño. Solo pensamos que podíamos pasar un rato contigo hoy. Ya sabes, también es el día de la amistad y Harry y yo celebramos muy bien durante el fin de semana. – sonrío, Pansy siempre ha sido muy abierta respecto a su vida íntima con Harry y sé que, si solo nos encontráramos nosotras dos, me habría dado mas detalles. Harry me dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa un poco forzada, se ve tenso, como si algo lo incomodara. Los invito a pasar y tomar asiento mientras voy a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Desde mi lugar los escucho hablar acaloradamente en susurros. Quisiera entender que pasa, pero quizá no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Hermione. – me llamo Pansy desde la puerta de la cocina. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella me di cuenta de que estaba sumamente nerviosa, entrelazando sus manos y mirando a un punto detrás de mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Pans? Están raros hoy. – la hermosa mujer salió un minuto de la cocina y regreso dos minutos mas tarde con un paquete abultado en sus brazos. La observé de manera interrogante y ella tomó una profunda respiración antes de sentarse en la pequeña mesa y hablar.

\- Estamos aquí porque hay algo que debo entregarte. – quise hablar, pero no me dejó. – Harry no quiere que lo haga, pero él es mi mejor amigo y se lo debo. Ha esperado diecinueve años ya. Ten. – me extendió el paquete.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién ha esperado diecinueve años, para qué? – la morena solo cogió el té que había quedado sobre la mesa y me dejó sola.

Me senté y abrí el paquete, que resultó ser un montón de cartas, algunos eran pergaminos amarillentos y viejos y otros eran bastante nuevos. Decidí comenzar por el que parecía ser el mas antiguo y lo que leí me dejó anonadada.

 _14 de febrero de 1999_

 _Granger:_

 _Te odio, te odio por quererte tanto y tener que callarlo. Te odio porque no me miras para otra cosa que no sea para insultarme. Te odio porque, aunque quiera redimirme e intentar amarte estoy encerrado en esta celda en Azkaban…_

Y así seguía la carta por algunos dos pergaminos más. Y yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, porque, ¿en qué mundo Draco Malfoy dice esas cosas? Es…increíble. Y si no fuera porque Pansy se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, creería que es una broma.

Pero sé que no lo es. Lo sé porque ya no tenemos 15 años como aquella vez que nos dimos el primer beso. Lo sé porque nos son 16 como la vez que le entregué mi virginidad y luego lloré porque resultó ser un mortífago. Lo sé porque ya no somos unos jodidos niños.

Nunca estuve enamorada de Draco Malfoy, pero la confidencia que tenía con él no existía con nadie más. Nadie más era capaz de llevarme al límite de mis pensamientos y creencias. Y ahora que veo esto me siento como la mierda por no haberlo ayudado cuando entró a Azkaban. Una de las cartas llama mi atención y decido leerla. Es del año pasado.

 _14 de febrero de 2016_

 _Granger:_

 _No te amo, por Merlín juro que no lo hago, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Hace poco más de un mes la madre de mi hijo se fue, nos abandonó y desde entonces no he podido parar de pensarte. No he podido dejar de preguntarme que seria de nosotros si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Si no hubieras sido una sangre sucia y yo un mortífago. ¿Serias tu la madre de Scorpius? ¿Tendríamos un pequeño equipo de Quidditch? ¿Nos amaríamos? ¿Seriamos felices? Son muchas las preguntas y pocas las respuestas. Como habrás podido ver en las cartas, no hay año que pase que no pregunte a Pansy y Potter por ti. Los veo a ellos y no puedo evitar decirme a mí mismo "esos podríamos ser nosotros, pero no lo somos". Y me odio, por haber sido un cobarde._

 _He podido sacarle a Potter un poco de información por aquí y por allá y a grandes rasgos sé lo que pasó con la Comadreja. Maldito sea ese cabrón. Nunca me cayó bien, ahora no lo soporto y juro que si lo veo, la varita no me temblará para lanzarle una Avada. Lo aborrezco, porque tuvo lo que debí tener yo y no supo valorarlo._

 _Granger, no te amo, pero sí quiero protegerte. No te amo, pero quiero hacerte feliz. No te amo, pero quiero que dejes el miedo y te atrevas nuevamente a vivir y que esta vez lo hagas conmigo. No te amo, juro que no lo hago._

 _Malfoy._

Mis ojos terminaron abnegados en lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía alguien con quien apenas tenia historia, decir eso? Salí de la cocina a hablar con Pansy, solo para descubrir que se habían ido. Había un pergamino sobre la mesa de centro y con el corazón en la boca me acerqué a abrirlo. Era una nota pequeñísima que decía solo tres palabras " _en tu jardín"_.

…

Han pasado 3 meses desde aquel San Valentin tan peculiar en que Draco Malfoy, por medio de cartas escritas a través de los años, me hizo creer una vez más. Desde aquel 14 de febrero no nos hemos separado ni un minuto, buscando no cometer los mismos errores en nosotros que con nuestras parejas pasadas.

Han sido 3 meses que han pasado como una montaña rusa, llenos de subidas y bajadas que han puesto en prueba mi fuerza de voluntad. Pansy y Harry siempre están allí para nosotros, cuando creemos que esto que estamos intentando no vale la pena. Porque ellos saben que si lo vale. Y yo también lo sé, aunque a veces lo olvido y quiero volver a ser la misma Hermione Grager que se escondió de Ronald Weasley.

Un beso detrás de la oreja me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Draco me observa con sus ojos grises brillando y una sonrisa en el rostro. No importa cuantos años pasen, sigue igual de hermoso. No es un hombre que parezca un adolescente, es un hombre que parece que ha vivido. Y lo amo, juro por Merlín que lo hago. Aunque él crea que no, aunque él aun no lo haga.

…

Hoy es 14 de febrero de dos mil veintinueve, han pasado 12 años y Draco me observa con la misma cálida sonrisa, nuevamente con un pergamino en mano, listo para ser leído.

 _Hermione,_

 _¿Mi tierra?_

 _Mi tierra eres tú._

 _¿Mi gente?_

 _Mi gente eres tú._

 _El destierro y la muerte_

 _Para mi están donde no estás tú._

 _¿Y mi vida?_

 _Dime, mi vida,_

 _¿Qué es, si no eres tú?_

\\.../

Hola: este no es mi mejor fic, pero hice lo mejor que pude estando en duelo y desde el hospital. Tarde, pero seguro.

Doris: lamento lo poco, sé que no exactamente lo que esperabas, pero de corazón espero que te guste, aunque sea un poco. Prometo intentar arreglarlo y hacerlo un poquito mejor en un futuro.

No lo merezco, pero si alguien deja un review, lo agradeceré.

Besos, Nat.

*El poema del final no me pertenece. Se llama _Contigo_ y pertenece a _Luis Cernuda_.


End file.
